sea of stars
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Lance observa las estrellas, o al menos la luz que emanan las mismas. Y recuerda la vez en la que el mar y el cielo en la playa parecían ser uno solo, y se metió al agua fría solo para imaginar que estaba en un mar de estrellas. [Klance/Laith]


**Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks, Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos y Netflix.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 470  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Inspiración: S** EA OF STARS - GRANRODEO

* * *

 **N** o creí que terminaría escribiendo cerca de 3.5k palabras sin un propósito mayor que el de cumplir uno de mis caprichos de hacer algo inspirado con una canción como lo es SEA OF STARS (yup, soy tan obsesionada de mis chinos estos que hasta me doy un poco de pena) que habla de estrellas, y que mejor que hacerlo con una pareja que en los casi dos años que vengo queriendo se ha metido tanto en mi sistema.

Está es la segunda vez que escribo el fic completo. La primera versión no terminaba de convencerme y estuvo ocupando espacio en mi disco duro por poco más de medio año; porque seré sincera...la idea original era publicarlo para el cumpleaños de Keith el año pasado y terminé por reescribir todo y agregando más cosas que quedan acorde con los lyrics para el cumpleaños de Lance. En fin, dejo ya mi verborrea porque eso no les interesa.

Pero antes de irme... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lancey Lance!

* * *

 _«El Mar de estrellas que vi contigo. Fue una ilusión abrumadora»._

.

Lance sabía de su mal hábito de arruinar las cosas sin darse cuenta. En el momento en el que menos lo necesita, como si su misma existencia le pareciera algo molesto que debe ser erradicado de la faz de la Tierra.

Y piensa, más veces de lo que sería saludable para cualquier persona, que tal vez sí es un estorbo para los demás en el equipo. Que siempre sobra, que no hay lugar para él en el vasto Universo, aunque quiera mentirse un poco más con tal de fingir que _todo está bien_.

Allura lo había rechazado sin siquiera haberlo hecho realmente; fue algo que sucedió y que, de alguna forma, estaba _bien._ De alguna forma, Lance sentía que era lo _correcto._ Ya encontraría la manera de superar ese trago amargo —no es la primera ni la última vez que alguien lo rechaza—.

Lance sabía qué tiene esa mala costumbre de arruinarlo todo sin darse cuenta. Que Shiro no confiaba en él de la misma forma en la que confía en Keith; que tampoco hay mucho que hacer cuando está con Hunk y Pidge porque solo ellos dos entienden esos términos que parecen otro idioma y solo le resta quedarse en algún rincón viendo como los dos arreglan otra de las múltiples fallas del Castillo.

A veces se encierra en su habitación a jugar videojuegos hasta que alguien recuerda que existe y lo busca en su habitación. Otras veces prefiere perder el tiempo entrenando con tal de mantener su mente ocupada.

Lance recuerda que Keith solía hacer lo mismo durante el tiempo que Shiro estuvo desaparecido en quién sabe qué parte del universo, y el simple hecho de que su mente le plante los recuerdos de lo lamentable que pueden llegar a ser dos chicos sin un lugar al que pertenecer le parece asqueroso y sabe que es momento de terminar con su entrenamiento. McClain se sorprende de que el nivel de dificultad con los droides de entrenamiento sea cada vez mayor. Una clara muestra de que pasa más tiempo en el ala de entrenamiento que con cualquier otro miembro del equipo.

«Está bien», piensa de manera amarga. «Está bien que sea así».

(Pero no está bien. No cuando se siente tan solo, como si le hubieran arrancado algo importante que no sabía que tiene).

.

La imagen del estrellado cielo nocturno se instala en su cabeza como una cálida memoria que le reconforta en otra de esas largas noches (¿existía la noche aquí en el infinito espacio?) en las que no puede dormir por culpa de esos pensamientos que le hieren de a poco y le roban la cordura.

«Es agradable...», la simple memoria del cielo nocturno en Varadero. El recordar como las estrellas se reflejan en la oscuridad del mar creando la ilusión de que puede tocarlas con sus largos dedos o de que está nadando en el mismo cielo.

Y su mente le juega una broma al traer el recuerdo de Keith y su horrible cabello negro (tan negro como el Universo mismo), y sus ojos violetas que parecen tener nebulosas llenas de estrellas en cada mirada que le dedica.

Duele. Demasiado como para admitirlo, que extraña a quien en su momento fue el mejor estudiante del programa de pilotos del Garrison Galaxy; duele mucho saber que Keith se fue para mejorar.

Duele admitir que Keith es la encarnación misma del Universo: con su cabello negro y peinado pasado de moda, con sus bonitos ojos de nebulosa y polvo de estrella, y su pálida piel recordándole que hay vida en alguien como Kogane y su ser lleno de brillo estelar y nebulosas de colores.

Porque Keith parece albergar al Universo mismo en su ser. Mientras que Lance se siente como una estrella fugaz a la que solía pedirle deseos tontos cuando era un niño, sin saber que esa estrella estaba muerta desde quién sabría hace cuántos años.

(Pero la sola memoria de Keith Kogane y su confiada sonrisa ladina le interrumpe el sueño y le hace sentir más solo de lo que está realmente).

Lo extraña. Y admitirlo le cuesta horrores.

.

La tonada de una canción que no conoce se instala en su mente de alguna forma. No recuerda haber escuchado esa canción alguna vez en su vida, al menos no de manera consciente, pero el ritmo le parece conocido de alguna parte.

No recuerda la letra, o al menos no toda. Así como tampoco la entiende; Lance supone que es una de esas viejas canciones en un idioma que solo Shiro entiende.

Pero, aun así, lo poco que logra entender le ayuda a calmar esa sensación de soledad que últimamente le invade más seguido de lo que quiere admitir.

Es otra de esas veces en las que no puede conciliar el sueño, y aunque sabe que la Princesa va a reñirle de nuevo por despertar hasta tarde, a este punto ya ha dejado de importarle lo que digan de él.

Suspira largamente, y sigilosamente se dirige hasta la sala de controles con el único propósito de ver el infinito cielo estrellado. La misteriosa canción sigue en su cabeza, y antes de que se dé cuenta, la está tarareando como si en verdad se supiera la misma de haberla escuchado tantas veces.

Una vez que llega a su destino, se sienta en el borde más cercano que puede para ver las estrellas. Y otro largo suspiro sale de su boca sin que se dé cuenta.

.

.

Keith tiene los ojos cargados de estrellas, de cuerpos celestes tan brillantes y varios que es inevitable no voltearle a ver.

Siempre tan brillante, tan cegador –como una Supernova, con un brillo que atrae todo a su alrededor como si fuera gravedad pura. Y duele que Kogane no sea consciente de esa parte que tanto le caracteriza y le hace ser único, esa parte que podría destruir todo en el momento en el que la Supernova de sus ojos por fin explote, y engendre un hoyo negro que todo traga, y nada devuelve–.

Lance siempre se ha sentido atraído a Keith por esa fuerza que no sabría describir. Es como si algo le dejará sin palabras, o más bien siente que no hay una palabra que le sirva para clasificar la razón la que se siente atraído a alguien tan opuesto, pero a la vez tan similar a él.

Lance voltea a verle, con un odio fingido pero una sonrisa tan encantadora que exuda por todos los poros de su cuerpo ese cariño tan puro que le tiene a alguien tan frágil y peligroso como lo es Keith.

—... ¿qué? —pregunta Kogane, con su rostro contorsionado en una débil mueca de duda e incomodidad al saber que está siendo observado con tanta insistencia.

—Sigo odiando tu desastroso cabello.

Keith acentúa su duda, esperando una respuesta más concreta a su anterior pregunta.

Los dos saben que es otra de esas noches en las que ninguno puede conciliar el sueño. Keith porque sigue sintiendo incorrecto que él deba tomar las riendas del equipo sabiendo que carece de esa chispa que Shiro tiene para lograr que todos se sientan cómodos cerca de él; Lance porque de nuevo siente esa necesidad casi insana de regresar a la Tierra solo para corroborar que su familia sigue estando ahí y que le extrañan casi tanto como el moreno les extraña.

El recuerdo de las risas en verano, de la arena quemando bajo sus pies, de la salada brisa y del brillante color azul del mar en Varadero está presente en su cabeza en ese momento en el que están rodeados de estrellas, y de que el chico con la más pura esencia de Universo está a su lado. Le es inevitable no sentirse menos cuando está en la misma habitación de Keith Kogane, a pesar de que Keith ahora le parece más un niño perdido que el afamado genio del Garrison que echó su futuro por la borda hace un par de años.

—¿No puedes dormir? —cuestiona el mayor con ese tono difícil de ignorar. En general, todo lo relacionado a Keith es complicado de ignorar.

—Parece que tú tampoco.

El silencio se instala entre los dos siendo llenado únicamente por el ruido blanco de los propulsores de la nave que se ha vuelto su hogar desde que llegaron a ella.

Lance observa las estrellas, o al menos la luz que emanan las mismas. Y recuerda la vez en la que el mar y el cielo en la playa parecían ser uno solo, y se metió al agua fría solo para imaginar que estaba en un mar de estrellas.

.

Hay un mar de estrellas que se refleja en los ojos violeta de Keith (siempre él, con su piel de brillante Supernova y su oscuro cabello recordándole que el cielo ahí afuera no tiene ni principio ni final); Lance se siente extrañamente atraído a ese reflejo, y desea poder observar ese Universo entero toda la vida.

Pero no sucede, y la distancia entre Kogane y McClain crece de nuevo, a pasos agigantados —y ese mar de estrellas se vuelve una nostálgica bruma que los ahoga a ambos sin que sean conscientes de lo que sucede a su alrededor, de que los pensamientos y vibraciones los unen de una manera que no pueden (ni quieren) describir—, de manera dolorosa.

Las manos se separan, y el frío que esa acción deja es insoportable, tanto que Lance piensa, de manera irónica, que tendrán que apuntarle los dedos de lo congelados que los siente cuando toma el bayard rojo que solía pertenecerle a Keith Kogane (niño de Universo).

McClain piensa, piensa tanto que su cerebro está por hacer un cortocircuito que llamará la atención de todos en la nave por el olor a quemado, y eso es lo que menos quiere.

Lance se golpea la cara con ambas manos, con fuerza, tanta que sus mejillas quedan rojas y sus palmas se notan en su piel morena a lo lejos.

La canción que no recuerda haber escuchado en su vida se sigue repitiendo en su cabeza en un loop interminable que comienza a desesperarle; pero, y de alguna forma que no quiere conocer, comprende cada vez mejor el significado de la letra.

Habla sobre estrellas, sobre un mar de estas.

(El moreno supone que debió haber escuchado la canción por culpa de Keith en una de esas noches en las que ninguno podía dormir por tener sus cabezas inundadas de dolorosos pensamientos que no pueden ignorar).

Keith tiene una voz bonita.

Lance sueña con Keith cantando en un idioma que no termina de comprender, en esas sonrisas fugaces que aun ahora duda si en verdad existieron en algún momento. Sueña con el calor de los dedos ajenos sobre su cabello, y en la calma que el solo hecho de admirar las estrellas le trae.

.

.

Las memorias de todas las veces que compartió un poco de paz con Keith le inundan la cabeza, provocando que el pecho le duela horrores.

Es una sensación similar a la que tiene cuando recuerda lo lejos que está de su familia, al saber que es probable que el Garrison lo haya declarado como desaparecido o incluso muerto con tal de liberarse del problema.

Y aunque no quiere darle un nombre a sus sentimientos —porque eso sería darles una _forma,_ volverlos algo _real_ que terminaría por hacerle sentir incluso peor—, sabe que están ahí. Esperando a cualquier descuido.

Pero Lance está bien con tener los recuerdos de la bonita voz de Keith cantando para los dos, de los callosos dedos del mayor pasando por sus cabellos maltratados por la sal marina y de las pláticas entre los dos sobre sus familias, sobre cómo decidieron volverse cadetes.

Aun duele ver las nebulosas violetas de los ojos de Keith agitarse en ese sentimiento de tristeza que le sigue carcomiendo las ideas. La forma en la que Kogane habla de su padre como el héroe que está seguro de que fue, de lo mucho que sufre un niño sin el calor de una madre a su lado que le limpielas lágrimas y deje besos en su frente en las noches de pesadillas.

Lance no comprende lo solo que debió haberse sentido Keith cuando quedó a la deriva. Pero empatiza con él, porque cree que la soledad es un sentimiento que todos pueden sentir de maneras similares.

Y ahí está él; con una canción que habla de estrellas — _hoshi no umi,_ apenas si murmura _—_ y recuerdos de todo y nada invadiendo su cabeza.

.

McClain se alegra un poco cuando ve a Keith de vuelta, pero el burbujeo en su pecho se vuelve rápidamente un torrente de ácido viajando por sus venas cuando Kogane le grita.

Y vuelve a fingir que todo está bien. Que no le duele ser tratado con indiferencia, como si de la nada volvieran atrás, al momento en el que solo existía una rivalidad unilateral y no está camaradería que solo es posible cuando los dos se comprenden de formas que no sabían que son posibles.

Keith vuelve; más grande y alto. Diferente, pero al mismo tiempo sigue siendo el mismo Keith con su horrible cabello negro, y sus ojos de nebulosas violeta con polvo de estrellas; con esa aura tan atrayente que le recuerda que Keith es como la misma gravedad y le es imposible alejarse de él por más que lo quiera.

(Con esa mirada de Supernova esperando explotar en cualquier momento para destruir todo a su paso y volverse un hoyo negro que engulle todo para nunca más regresarlo).

Y duele.

Duele tanto que pareciera que la Supernova de su propio corazón va a explotar.

Pero no explota, en realidad, hay una fuerza arrasadora que le atrae y apacigua la energía tratando de liberarse.

(Tienen que evitar que Lotor logre su cometido; que el Universo entero vuelva a caer bajo un régimen totalitario).

Lance controla el mar de emociones en su pecho que piden salir porque no es el momento en el que sea Lance McClain, ese estúpido niño que pide deseos a estrellas muertas y sueña con conocer Andrómeda, aunque sea imposible. No, es momento de que sea Lance McClain, el paladín rojo de Voltron; aquel que toma un rol de liderazgo sin darse cuenta y que podría morir, de nuevo, con tal de salvar a cualquiera de los demás miembros del equipo.

.

Hay tonos azules, rojos y violetas en el cielo; han logrado aterrizar en un lugar que parece ser lo suficientemente seguro para no llamar la atención indeseada.

Han perdido el Castillo de los Leones —su hogar—, y con lo difícil que es procesar todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo...llega Keith con su mirada triste y el cuerpo inconsciente de Shiro.

Es difícil asimilar que Shiro, el Shiro que conocen había sido cambiado por un clon. Que el Shiro que admira lleva atrapado mucho tiempo en el consciente del León negro y que el cuerpo que Keith sostiene con cuidado entre sus brazos (con el miedo de saber que de nuevo está solo; con las manos temblando de solo pensar que la persona que le salvó de su soledad hace años ya no estaba y eso, seguramente, se sentía igual que perder a su padre) es solo un envase vacío sin una consciencia propia.

Lance se lamenta, se culpa porque no pudo salvar a su héroe cuando este intentó pedirle ayuda. Porque siente que pudo haber hecho _algo_ antes de que todo se saliera de control y volvieran a perder a Shiro.

Y el moreno se siente estúpido e inútil de nuevo.

.

Lance suspira, derrotado —dolido, enojado con todo a su alrededor—, y Keith le observa desde una distancia prudente.

McClain voltea a verle, y el mar de estrellas que Keith tiene en su mirada sigue estando ahí, tan presente que Lance se sigue preguntando _por qué_ maldita razón ese desgraciado no es consciente de todo lo que sus ojos capturan.

Y hay otro suspiro, uno largo y frustrado por parte de Keith.

El equipo ha llegado al consenso de que deben ir a la Tierra, pero que necesitan descansar antes de iniciar con su largo viaje. Necesitan descansar, porque sus mentes tienen tanto que procesar y es necesario que se despejen un poco de todo lo que ha pasado.

(El Castillo, Lotor, regresar a la Tierra, la esencia de Shiro siendo implantada en un cuerpo que no es el suyo…)

Hay un ambiente de enojo, y frustración que les impide hablar como las personas medianamente decentes que, se supone, son.

McClain se acerca, se acerca tanto para observar a detalle a Keith. Y Keith se deja observar a pesar de la incomodidad. Lance nota las diferencias más visibles en el Keith que hay en sus recuerdos y este aparente extraño más grande y alto (y atractivo, y triste, y adolorido. Pérdido y confiable) que llegó ante ellos.

Kogane sabe que esos momentos son los últimos que tendrán para estar frente a frente durante su viaje a un conocido rumbo. Nadie sabe cuánto, o si volverán a tener la oportunidad de verse así, de sostener una conversación sin palabras y sean solo sus ojos los que expresen todo lo que sienten.

—Yo… —intenta decir el mayor con torpeza. No sabe qué decir o cómo empezar a decir todo lo que tiene atrapado en la garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta entonces Lance con su típica costumbre de poner primero a los demás antes que él—. Con lo de Shiro, con todo esto…

Keith le observa, con esas nebulosas y la brillante Supernova de sus ojos a punto de explotar para solo dejar un terrible vacío que consuma todo.

Lance se siente descubierto como nunca se había sentido antes. Siente el nudo en su garganta subir y bajar un par de ocasiones, y su respiración se detiene por un par de segundos en el que la penetrante mirada violeta de Keith le analiza como si fueran dos extraños y tratara de encontrar algo que le parezca sospechoso.

—Sí… —un momento de silencio en el que Keith se da cuenta de algo que no había notado antes— ...perdón por haberte gritado. Perdón por todo, es solo que…

El mar en Lance enloquece, se desborda al punto de que McClain siente las pesadas gotas saladas nublar su vista. Su boca se seca y las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta que no tarda mucho en sentir el característico asco que experimenta siempre que intenta no llorar para no mostrarse débil.

—Me alegra que estés aquí… —logra decir McClain en un hilo de voz que se le escucha extraño e impropio, tan opuesto a su voz siempre alegre y ruidosa.

Lance tiene una mirada rota y perdida, y Kogane no sabe qué decir para acabar con ese ambiente que le incomoda tanto o más que ser el centro de atención.

Keith solo le observa. Como si fuera otra de esas largas noches en las que no puede dormir y observan las estrellas mientras hablan de cualquier trivialidad que les ayude a distraer sus pensamientos de la guerra, de estar lejos de su familia, de sentirse innecesarios.

Disculparse no es suficiente, los dos lo saben. Saben que no hay acción que les reconforte en este momento en el que no son los únicos sufriendo por la pérdida.

—Las estrellas desde aquí… —murmura Keith, con las puntas de los dedos quemándole en una imperiosa necesidad que había ignorado, y con la voz rota de tanto gritar— ...parecen brillar más que de costumbre.

Lance lo abraza, con la fuerza necesaria, y diciendo que quiere perder esto, que le encanta sentir la calidez de su cuerpo –porque ese calor ajeno le reconforta cuando siente que ya nada tiene sentido, y cuando los recuerdos de su familia son tan intensos que le lastiman–.

Keith se deja abrazar, sintiendo como el vacío que no sabía que estaba ahí se llena un poco. Kogane sabe que extraño esos momentos en los que solo eran ellos dos y las estrellas brillando a lo lejos, en los que dejaban de ser esos _rivales no declarados_ y podían ser ellos mismos.

Lance tararea la tonta canción que a veces Keith cantaba para los dos, y se siente más tranquilo a pesar de que Shiro está inconsciente en una cápsula, y de que hay un largo camino desde el punto en el que están hasta el planeta en el que nacieron.

Pero los dos saben que estarán bien, aunque haya una guerra allá afuera, y aunque miles de obstáculos se les puedan atravesar durante su travesía. Porque tienen a los Leones, pueden formar Voltron; están sus amigos y las esperanzas del Universo entero se posan sobre sus hombros.


End file.
